


Five Epic Stages

by GeorgiGirl



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Other, five shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiGirl/pseuds/GeorgiGirl
Summary: Five small shots of Mary Katherine coping with the sudden death of her father.





	Five Epic Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Nanny, who passed away last year.  
> And to my own father, who's with us in spirit.

 

**Stage 1: Denial**

_This can't be happening._ MK thinks to herself as she races through the woods. Nods' message; "You're dad's hurt! Come quick!" echoes in her mind.  _This isn't happening._ She thinks as she reaches the destination and takes in the scene. There lies her father, unmoving, pinned beneath a fallen tree; his arms splayed out and his helmet knocked to the side.  _This wasn't supposed to happen._ She thinks, glancing at the base of the tree, rotted away by blight. With trembling fingers she digs out her cellphone and dials 911. "Please tell me this isn't happening." She whispers as she hears the distant sirens.

 

**Stage 2: Anger**

She's very calm as she hears the doctors explain the situation; "Dead on arrival." "Nothing we could do." "We're very sorry." She nods along with a great deal of composure and maturity. Twenty minutes later, she's standing knee-deep in the Wraithwood, swinging a steel bat at the dead foliage. "Come on out you cowards!" She yells, heedless of the gnats and mosquitoes. "Come out her and face me!" There's no response until she flings away the bat and takes out a lighter and aerosol can. Then long vines reach out and grab her by the legs, dragging her flailing and screaming back into the Green.

 

**Stage 3: Bargaining**

Unlike most human cultures, Jinn do not wear black when they are in mourning. For black is the color of Mother Earth and fertile soil. Rather they dress in shades of brown reminiscent of dead leaves. MK stares forlornly at the three brown-dressed people on her computer screen; Nod, Ronin, and young Queen Marigold. "Isn't there anything you can do?" She asks. "Anything that can somehow bring him back?" Marigold fidgets. "I would if I could Miss MK, but you see even though the Boggans caused the tree to fall, Mr, Bomba died in a way that was otherwise natural so I can't... really..." Ronin puts a hand on her shoulder. "We wish we cold return him to you. But all any of of can do is mourn him with you." MK sighs; "Okay then."

 

**Stage 4: Depression**

It's not okay though, as everybody can tell. At Professor Bombas' funeral, there's a surprising turnout of old friends and colleagues, as well as an entire legion of Leafmen stationed in the nearby trees. The chosen burial plot in on the far side of the graveyard, right near the forest. MK sits in the front row, trying and failing not to cry. The old professor sitting next to her takes her hand as a gesture of comfort. "Th-three years!" MK stammers out as the priest finishes speaking. "W-we were only together f-for three years!" She sniffs loudly. "I-I don't know what to do now." The Professor smiles kindly. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." No sooner does she say this, then thousands of birds fly out of the trees, scattering seeds and whirligigs onto the ground. Everyone is shocked by this, except MK who knows this is another way the Jinn honer the dead. For the first time in a week, she smiles through her tears.

 

**Stage 5:** **Acceptance**

 On an early autumn day, MK stands in front of her fathers' grave holding a watering can. One of the more peculiar requests in his will was his wish to have a garden planted on top of him. MK can understand the meaning. Standing there with Nod of her left shoulder and Ronin on her right, she can see it all so clearly. She would carry on the professors' work; learning more about the Jinn and teaching their ways to the rest of the world, as well as doing her part to protect the place that had come to mean so much to her. True, it would hurt whenever she turned to see he wasn't there. But she would carry on with the the support of all her friends. And when Spring came and the flowers bloomed, she would see her father again.  

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wish I could come up with a better story for this fandom. But this is the best I've got. C'est la vie.


End file.
